Cuffs and Kisses
by 12It'sMyLife21
Summary: When Ally's first date with Dallas doesn't go as she expected, Austin tries to help her figure out what went wrong. However, his way of helping isn't what she expected either. Meanwhile, what happens when Dez accidentally handcuffs himself to Trish? One-Shot.


**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first fanfiction. I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out, and I hope you guys like it too. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

"Guess who got a job at Bill's Surf Shop!"

Ally looked up from her song book to see Trish posing at the entrance of Sonic Boom decked out in board shorts, a white polo, a visor, and a pair of sporty shades. "Actually, I think it's _Billl _with three L's."

"Whatever," Trish replied while taking off her sunglasses. She walked up to Ally, leaning against the counter as she spoke to her. "I start tomorrow. This is going to be the best job I've ever had! I can't believe I've never thought to work for Bill before!"

"First of all, it's _Billl_," Ally corrected her friend, "And why do you say that?"

"He's a surfer," Trish said like it was obvious. "They're totally laid back. My kind of people."

Before Ally could reply, she saw Dallas walking into the store. He stopped just inside the door, looking around.

"Oh my gosh!" Ally whisper-yelled to Trish. "It's Dallas! What's he doing here? I thought he got a job at the library." She instantly picked up her hair, putting the ends in her mouth and chewing on them.

"Okay, relax," Trish commanded. "And get your hair out of your mouth!" She yanked Ally's hair down and out of her mouth, earning a small "Ow!" from her friend. "Be cool."

Dallas then caught Ally's eye and smiled and waved as he started to make his way over to her.

"He's coming this way," Ally informed Trish. "Okay, be cool, be cool."

"That's what I said!"

"Hey Ally," Dallas greeted as he reached the counter. Trish had casually walked to stand on the other side of the counter with Ally. However, she was trying to appear busy, giving Ally and Dallas some room to talk.

"H-Hey Dallas," Ally stuttered out with a big smile. She quickly cleared her throat and tried to stand more casually. "What up?" she asked, throwing her arms out in some sort of wild gesture. Trish sent an elbow into Ally's lower back. "Ow!"

"Oops," Trish said with a wide smile, "My bad."

After glaring at her friend, Ally turned her attention back to Dallas. "So… What are you doing here?"

"I haven't seen much of you since I got my job at the libarry." Ally cringed slightly at his mispronunciation of the word. "So I thought I'd stop by and say hey."

"Oh," she smiled and laughed awkwardly, "well… hey."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Hey," he said again with an equally as awkward laugh.

Silence passed between them as the two looked anywhere but at each other. It was broken, though, when Trish violently elbowed Ally again, practically throwing her into the counter. Dallas appeared startled at Ally's sudden movement.

"So anyway," Ally said, taking Trish's hint.

"Right, um," Dallas stuttered, scratching the back of his head. "Actually, there's another reason I came here."

Ally's eyebrows shot up on her forehead. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Um, I was wondering if maybe you would wanna go see a movie with me tonight."

"Would I?" Ally exclaimed. "Would I want to go see a movie… with you?" Dallas nodded. "Would I? Would-" Trish's elbow met her back, and her stomach met the counter again, causing her to grunt out in pain. "I mean, I would! I would like that very much."

"Great," Dallas smiled, and Ally smiled back at him. "So I'll see you tonight then."

"Yes, you will!" Ally called to him as he left the store with a final wave. As soon as he was out of sight, she turned to face Trish with a huge, teeth-showing smile. "Dallas asked me out! Dallas asked me out! I'm going to the movies with Dallas!"

"I know!" Trish yelled back, smiling as her friend was literally jumping up and down.

Ally stopped jumping long enough to glare at Trish. "How many times did you have to elbow me?"

"Only as many times as you made a fool of yourself."

Ally glared again, but it didn't last long because her frown quickly turned back into a smile. "Dallas asked me out!"

Austin and Dez then walked into the store and up to the counter. "What's going on?" Austin asked.

"Dallas asked me out!" Ally all but screamed in his face.

"That's awesome!" Austin shared her enthusiasm.

"We should celebrate!" Dez announced, taking off his backpack. "I've got just the thing." He then began to remove random items from the bag. He pulled out a soccer ball, a flashlight, a sneaker, a roll of salami, and a set of handcuffs before finally coming out with what he was looking for. "Cherry pie!"

Ally, Austin, and Trish all looked at him oddly. "Seriously Dez," Ally started, "Why do you carry around all this junk?"

"Hey, I only carry around what I need."

"Okay," Trish said, picking up the handcuffs, "What are the handcuffs for?"

Dez took them from her. "These aren't just any handcuffs. They're magic handcuffs. Here, check it out." He then locked one end of the cuffs around Trish's wrist.

Trish scoffed, looking at Ally and Austin. "This ought to be good."

Dez then locked the other end around his own wrist.

"Dez, are sure you know what you're doing?" Austin asked his best friend.

"Of course I do. I'm not an idiot." Dez pulled a handkerchief out of his backpack and placed it over the chain that linked him and Trish together. "Now, observe." With his free hand he made some wild gestures at the handkerchief before yanking it off while simultaneously yelling, "Abra Kadabra!" The handcuffs were still there. "Hold on," he told his friends. He put the handkerchief back and tried again, this time yelling, "Alakazam!" The cuffs were still there.

"Okay, this isn't funny anymore," Trish said, narrowing her eyes at him. "Unlock us."

"Hold on," Dez told her, putting the handkerchief back. "Bippity Boppity Boo!" He removed the handkerchief again only to find that he and Trish were still locked together. "Huh, that's weird."

Trish, who was still behind the counter, grabbed Dez, who was on the other side, by the collar of his shirt, pulling him towards her so that his face was inches from hers. "Where's the key?" she screamed at him.

Austin was already digging through the backpack. When he didn't find they key, he turned it upside down, and he and Ally dug through everything that poured onto the counter. "It's not here," he announced.

"You better get us unlocked!" Trish screamed at Dez. She gave him another tug, and he squealed as he came flying over the counter, putting them on the same side.

"Alirght, calm down," he pleaded. "It's probably in my room back at my house."

"Then find it!"

"Okay, we'll just go look. Please, don't kill me!" He cupped his hands together as if he were praying.

After much persuasion, Ally was able to calm Trish down enough that she was willing to go look for the key with Dez, not that she had much choice, being stuck to him and all. The two cuffed together left, leaving Austin and Ally in the store.

"Man," Ally said, "I hope Trish doesn't kill him."

"Yeah, that would suck," Austin agreed. "Who would shoot my videos?" Ally tilted her head, shooting him her look of disapproval. "I'm kidding," he relented, holding his hands up in defense. "So you wanna go work on a new song?"

"Sure, I just have to wait for my dad to get back. He asked me to watch things down here while he's gone. He shouldn't be too much longer."

"That's cool. In the meantime…" Austin pulled his leg back and kicked the soccer ball Dez had pulled out of his backpack. It soared across the store, crashing into the gong. The loud chime reverberated around the entire store, shocking a few customers that lingered in the corner by the violins.

"Austin!" Ally yelled, glaring at him.

"Heh-heh," Austin laughed nervously, hooking a thumb over his shoulder, pointing at the stairs. "I'll just wait for you upstairs." With that said, he took off running for their practice room, leaving a scowling Ally behind him.

* * *

"I can't believe we spent all night digging through all the junk in your room, and we didn't even find the stinking key," Trish whined the following morning. She and Dez were still linked together, so she had dragged him to Billl's Surf Shop with her.

"Hey, it's not junk. I need that stuff," Dez told her, looking up from the small book he was reading. "Besides, it wasn't a total loss. We did manage to find the instruction manual." He waved his book in her face.

"Yeah, well keep reading and figure out how to get us unlocked," she ordered. She then pointed a finger in his face. "And you better not blow this job for me. It's the best one I've ever had."

"We've only been here for an hour."

"Yeah, and it's the best hour I've ever spent at a job. So don't screw it up!"

Dez's eyebrows drew together as he frowned. "Please, what makes you think I'm capable of screwing this up for you?"

Trish glared at him and lifted their attached wrists in the air. "Well, you're capable of locking us together, ya moron!"

"Hey, you could have stopped me before I put it on your wrist!"

"I didn't think you were actually stupid enough to not have the key!"

"And whose fault is that?"

Trish gave him a look of disbelief. "You do realize you just insulted yourself, right?"

Sticking his nose in the air, Dez replied with a simple, "Nuh-uh."

Trish merely rolled her eyes at the boy. "Just keep reading."

Billl then walked in from the backroom and approached where the two teens stood at the counter. "Alllright, Trish. Do you think you can handllle watching the store for me for a few minutes? I gotta go make a phone calll."

"Sure thing, Bill," Trish replied.

"Actually, it's _Billl_ with three L's," he corrected her. Trish merely shrugged. "Oh and I need you to clean the shelllves. They're alll dusty and stuff."

"Yeah, yeah." She waved him off.

"Just be carefulll not to knock any of the boards down." After saying that, he walked out in his lazy fashion, leaving Trish and Dez alone in the store.

Trish picked up a rag from under the counter and began halfheartedly dusting the shelves that lined all the walls of the store. However, she could only get so far without Dez moving. She gave the handcuffs a tug. "Dez, would you come on?"

"Hold on," he said, not looking up from the instruction manual, "I'm a slow reader."

Rolling her eyes, Trish gave the handcuffs another tug. "You can read and walk at the same time."

With a dramatic sigh, Dez obeyed her orders and walked towards her, still not looking up from the book. Trish went back to wiping down the shelves. Dez, however, didn't stop walking and ended up colliding with her, sending them both tumbling into the shelves, promptly knocking down one of the surfboards. "Dez!" Trish yelled as they both watched the board fall into the one next to it, knocking it down as well. It was like a series of dominoes as each board knocked down the one beside it, which eventually led to every board in the store, for the shelves were set up in a "U" shape, until the final one by the front window. The last board, of course, went through the window, shattering it to pieces.

"Huh, who would have thought a surfboard was heavy enough to break through a window," Dez said while scratching his head.

Trish rounded on the boy with a nasty glare. "Bill is so going to kill me."

"Actually," Dez told her, "It's _Billl_ with three L's."

"Shut up!"

**Meanwhile, at Sonic Boom:**

Ally was sitting at the piano bench in the practice room when Austin found her. Her clothes were disheveled, her hair was sticking out at odd angles, and he could just barely see bags under her closed eyes. Her mouth was slightly ajar, and there was a small shiny spot next to where her head lay on top of the piano. A puddle of drool perhaps? Austin chuckled to himself as he made his way over to the unkempt girl.

"Ally?" He shook her shoulder gently. "Ally," he tried again, louder this time.

Her head jumped up so quickly, Austin retreated a few steps. "Huh? What?" she fumbled, wiping her chin with her hand. "Aw man, was I drooling again?"

Austin laughed as he handed her a nearby roll of paper towels to clean her face and the piano with. "Yeah, a little bit… So, how's that new song coming?" He plopped down on the bench, bumping her should with his own to tell her to make room for him.

"It's not," Ally sighed. "I'm sorry, Austin. I didn't get any sleep last night, and my mind's not really in it."

"Why didn't you sleep?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about my date with Dallas." She played with the hem of her floral skirt as she spoke, not meeting Austin's eyes.

"It was that good, huh?" Austin suggested with his boyish smile, bumping his knee against hers.

"Well…" Ally's voice raised an octave as she held out the word.

Austin's eyebrows shot up as he studied her. "Wait, what happened? I thought you were really excited about it."

"Well, I was," Ally explained, "and it went exactly as I thought it would… until…"

**Flashback:**

"I had a really great time tonight, Ally," Dallas said as he walked her to her door.

They stood looking at each other in the glow of the porch lights. Ally knew her dad was waiting up for her, even though it was only 10:30. Her curfew wasn't until 11:00. "Yeah, this was fun," she replied with her classic big smile.

"We should do it again sometime."

Ally nodded. "That would be nice."

Suddenly, his face started to inch closer to hers. Ally's eyes went wide; of course, he couldn't see that because his eyes were closed. She wasn't completely clueless; she knew exactly what he was intending to do. He wanted to kiss her. However, she wasn't so sure that was what she wanted. When his face had gotten dangerously close to hers, she decided to put a stop to it. "Well," she said a little louder than was necessary. Dallas' eyes immediately popped open, and his face stopped where it was. "I'll see you later then!"

And without thinking about it, she put her hand in the air and held it there. Dallas' eyebrows drew together as he looked at the palm of her hand before he touched it with his own. A small 'clap' sounded from the contact before Ally disappeared inside her house.

**End Flashback. **

"You _high-fived_ him?" Austin questioned.

"I panicked!" Ally screamed as she stood up from the bench, throwing her hands in the air. She began to pace around the room.

"Why?" Austin turned around on the piano bench so that his back was facing the instrument. He watched as Ally walked from one end of the room to the other before performing an about face and completing the trek again.

"I don't know," she sighed. "I guess when I realized what he was trying to do, I just got so nervous, and a billion thoughts started racing through my mind, and I started to wonder whether or not I wanted him to kiss me, whether or not I was ready for that, what it would mean, what would happen next, what would-"

"Ally!" Austin interrupted her. "Take time to breathe."

"Sorry," she said, plopping down next to him again.

Austin turned to face her. "I still don't get it. I thought you liked him."

"I do…"

"Then why were you so nervous? I mean, it's just a kiss."

Ally nibbled on her bottom lip. She almost reached for her hair but stopped herself. "If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course."

"I'm serious, Austin," she turned more fully in his direction, so she could look him straight in the eyes. "You can't tell a soul. Not Dez, not Trish, not anyone. This has to remain top secret – for your ears only. Got it?"

"I promise, Ally," he assured her, "I won't tell anyone."

"Okay," she hesitated a little. "And promise not to laugh?"

"I promise."

Taking a deep breath, Ally told him, "I've never kissed anyone before." And then, before he could even respond, she stood up, throwing her hands in the air again. "I told you not to laugh!"

Austin watched as she began to pace again. "I'm not laughing," he pointed out.

Ally ignored him. "It's humiliating, I know!"

"Ally, it's not that big a deal," Austin told her, keeping his cool. "We're only fifteen. Plenty of kids our age haven't had their first kiss yet."

Ally momentarily ceased her pacing to look at him. "Have you?"

"Well…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes, but-"

"See!" She began her pacing again. "I'm such a loser!"

"You're not a loser."

But she wasn't listening to him. "And if Dallas ever knew, he would think so too."

"No, he wouldn't."

"That's why I couldn't let him kiss me," Ally continued her rant, oblivious that Austin was even responding to her comments. "I was just so nervous that I would do it all wrong, and then he would know it was my first one, and then he wouldn't want to see me again, and he would go and tell everyone he knew, and then I would just be a big laughing stock, and nobody would ever talk to me again, and I-"

"Ally!" Austin cut her off again, and she stopped her pacing mid-stride. "You're blowing this completely out of proportion."

Ally sat beside him again with a heavy sigh. "You're probably right."

"Of course I'm right," he said with a cocky grin.

"But he wants to go out again tonight, and I just don't think I can handle it. I mean, what if he tries to kiss me again?"

Austin gave her an easy smile. "Really, kissing's _no big deal_. I mean, seriously, what's there to be nervous about?"

"What's there to be _nervous_ about?" And yet again, she threw her hands in the air as she stood up and began her pacing again. "What _isn't_ there to be nervous about?" She began pacing faster as she tallied points off on her fingers. "Where are my hands supposed to go? How long do we kiss for? Do I wait for him to pull back first, or do I pull back first? How am I supposed to breathe? Am I even supposed to breathe? Do I close my eyes or keep them open? And I still don't know where I'm supposed to put my hands! On his shoulders? On his face? On his neck? On his arms? On his-"

Ally had been in the middle of turning around to pace the other way when she was unexpectedly cut off. She had been listing all the possible places for her hands to go during a kiss when she felt an odd pressure on her lips, instantly shushing her. Without her realizing it, her eyes had closed, but they popped open for a second to see the closed lids of Austin's eyes. Austin was kissing her. She hadn't even heard him get up from the piano bench.

A billion thoughts began to run through her head, but this feeling – one she had never experienced before – felt so good, she pushed all these thoughts aside. For the first time in Ally Dawson's life, she wasn't thinking. She just lost herself in the moment, in the sensation.

She wanted to memorize everything about it. She felt Austin's hand cupping her chin, holding her in place, as his other hand cradled her hip. She could feel the contours of his chest beneath her hands (When had they gotten there?). And she relished in the feeling of his lips molding perfectly with hers; they were so soft, pressing against her own gently yet firmly. He knew what he was doing, and he had complete control over her. And for once, Ally didn't mind not being in control.

All too soon, he was pulling back from her – probably a good thing, for Ally realized that she had, in fact, not been breathing. He kept his hands on her for a second longer, though, before letting her go. And suddenly, they were just standing there looking at each other. Ally touched the tips of her fingers to her lips lightly (an action that caused Austin to glance at the floor with a small, satisfied smile on face); they felt all tingly – a feeling she was surprised to realize she liked.

"Um…" Austin broke the silence between them. He licked his lips quickly before continuing. "See… No big deal."

"Austin," Ally started, "W-Why did you do that?"

He ran a hand threw his hair as he blew out a breath. "Well, I figure now you don't have anything to be nervous about."

An awkward beat passed through the air between them. Austin stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans and rocked back and forth on his heels. Ally fiddled with her fingers, desperately resisting the urge to chew on her hair, and looked anywhere but at Austin.

Ally finally decided she had to say something. "Well… Thank you." She finally looked over at Austin and saw that he was looking back at her. "That was really sweet of you."

"Hey," Austin said with his signature easy-going smile, "Anything for a pal, right?" He lightly tapped his knuckles to her arm in a small, friendly punch.

Ally laughed awkwardly. "Of course, _buddy_." She mimicked his gesture.

Suddenly, the two heard a crash from downstairs and looked at each other with wide eyes before running for the door. When they reached the main floor of the store, they found Trish holding Dez up against the violin shelves by his collar. Dez appeared to be begging for mercy.

"Trish!" Ally yelled as she walked towards the two, Austin hot on her heels. "What are you doing?"

"Thanks to this doofus, I got fired from Bill's!" Trish screamed, slamming Dez against the case again. A few violins fell to the floor.

Austin scratched his head. "Actually, I think it's _Billl_ with three L's."

Trish turned her head to glare at him. "I don't care!" As she yelled at Austin, she shoved Dez into the racks of violins again.

"Dude!" Dez yelled at Austin. "Don't make her angrier!"

"Trish, stop attacking Dez," Ally tried to reason with her best friend. "You're damaging the instruments."

Dez turned his head as best he could to look at Ally with narrowed eyes. "Thanks," he said sarcastically.

Trish looked at the fallen violins that lay around their feet. Dropping her hold on Dez, she grunted a "Fine". Dez sighed in relief, but that only got another glare sent his way from Trish.

"So you guys are still handcuffed together?" Austin asked, gesturing at their attached wrists.

Dez and Trish both nodded. "We spent all night looking for the key but didn't have any luck," Trish informed Austin and Ally.

"All we could find was this instruction manual," Dez said, handing the book over to Austin. "But it doesn't say anything about unlocking the cuffs."

Austin started flipping through the pages, while Ally tried to comfort their two friends – mostly Trish who looked like she was ready to try and strangle Dez. "Don't worry," Ally said, putting a hand on Trish's shoulder. "We'll figure something out."

"Uh, Dez," Austin said, turning to his best friend. "There's a spare key."

"What?" the other three all said at the same time.

"Yeah, it says right here. 'In the case that the key is lost, you can find a spare key in a small compartment on one of the cuff rings.'" He then turned the book around, so his three friends could all see. Sure enough, in large print that took up a whole page was the sentence he had just read aloud.

Trish and Dez both began to quickly examine the rings around their wrists. Dez found a slot on his and opened it. A small key fell into the palm of his hand. They all cheered as he unlocked the handcuffs, freeing himself and Trish. "Huh, I must have missed that," he said once he was free.

Trish massaged her wrist once the cuff was off but still glared at Dez. "How could you have missed that?" she yelled at him. "I thought you read the whole book!"

"I did!"

"Apparently not! If you had, we wouldn't have had to spend all this time-"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Dez cut her off.

"If you're so sorry," Trish said with a sadistic smile, "go get me a smoothie!" She pointed at the door of Sonic Boom.

Dez hung his head as he walked out. Austin followed him, patting him on the back.

"A smoothie?" Ally asked Trish.

She shrugged in response, suddenly calm. "I'm thirsty."

Ally shook her head at her friend, but there was a smile on her face. She went behind the counter and began pressing buttons on the register. Trish leaned against the other side of the counter. "So how'd your date with Dallas go?"

Ally kept messing with the register. "Fine," she said, not looking up. "We're going out again tonight."

"That's great," Trish replied with a smile. Ally simply nodded her head, now counting the change in the money drawer. "So were you and Austin just working on the new song?" Trish asked after a minute.

"Yes!" Ally snapped her head up, dropping a few quarters on the ground in the process, to finally look at Trish with wide eyes. "I mean, what else would we be doing?" The words rushed out of her mouth defensively.

Trish narrowed her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"No!" Ally instantly replied. "I mean, yes! I mean, psh, why wouldn't I be?" Her face contorted weirdly as she struggled to speak. Her eyes squinted only to widen again, she couldn't keep her hands still, and she seemed to twitch every couple seconds.

Trish narrowed her eyes further. "You're acting really strange… What's going on?"

"Whaaaaat?" Ally's voice had gone up a couple octaves, which caused Trish's eyebrows to shoot up on her forehead. Ally cleared her throat loudly before continuing. "Nothing's going on," she said while closing the register and slowly backing away from the counter and towards the stairs. "Austin and I were just working on the new song. Yeah, that's what we were doing. Nothing unusual or out of the ordinary. Just normal things that friends and music partners do." She laughed awkwardly.

"Okay…" Trish trailed off.

"Nothing happened!" Ally screamed before darting up the stairs. She then ran into the practice room and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

The next day, Ally stood behind the counter at Sonic Boom, writing into her songbook/diary with an easy smile on her face.

"Hey Ally," Austin called out to her as he walked in the store. Ally looked up and smiled bigger at him, closing her book as he approached the counter. When he got there, he leaned his elbows casually on the surface, putting himself closer to her. "So how'd it go last night?" he asked quietly, even though the only customers were in the opposite corner looking at oboes and probably didn't care what he was asking her.

"It was great," Ally told him, smiling even bigger. "You were right. I was worrying for nothing."

"That's awesome!" Austin replied with a genuine smile on his face. "So you weren't nervous about… you know?"

"Not at all. Everything went exactly as it should have."

"Good," Austin smiled at her again.

"Thank you, Austin," Ally told him, looking right into his eyes.

"Hey, like I said, no big deal." The two shared a private smile for a moment until Trish and Dez walked in.

"Guess who got a job at the smoothie stand!" Trish announced, wearing a purple apron and a headband with a Styrofoam smoothie cup on it. She didn't give them time to answer before she explained. "That smoothie Dez got me yesterday was so good I just had to get a job there. Can you say employee discount?"

Ally and Trish hovered at the counter while Austin and Dez started goofing off in the corner with the benches and television.

"So," Trish started with a suggestive smile. "How was your second date with Dallas?"

Ally smiled at Trish. "Perfect."

"Did you kiss him?" Trish wiggled her eyebrows.

"Nope," Ally replied with a smile so large it looked like it was going to extend off her face.

Trish's eyes widened. "What? Why do you look so excited about that?"

"Trish, it was incredible!" Ally threw her arms out to her sides. "During our date, I realized something." She paused for dramatic effect.

"Well," Trish said impatiently. "What did you realize?"

"I didn't feel a thing for him," Ally told her. "Not when he held my hand, not when he smiled at me, nothing. I didn't get nervous; I didn't feel butterflies in my stomach; I felt no sparks or anything. And when he walked me home, I realized I didn't _want_ to kiss him, so I didn't," she explained, her smile never leaving her face.

"So are you gonna go out again?"

"I don't think so," Ally told her as she began organizing some sheet music her dad had left lying around on the counter. "I think we're just gonna be friends."

"And you're okay with that?" Trish's eyebrows knitted together.

Ally put the music on the shelf beneath the register and then nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I'm totally 100 percent okay with it."

"So no more crush on Dallas?" Trish asked, still looking confused.

"Nope."

Trish scratched her head. "I still don't get it. What changed your mind?"

Ally didn't answer right away. Instead, she looked over at the corner of the store where Austin and Dez stood on opposite benches, sword fighting with a couple of clarinets. Normally, Ally would have gone over and yelled at them to get off the furniture and stop playing with the instruments, but that day she didn't. Austin caught her eye and smiled at her, and she flashed a wide smile back at him, holding his gaze.

"I'm not sure," she told Trish slowly, never taking her eyes off Austin. She watched as he jumped off the bench, chasing after Dez, the two still battling with the clarinets. Ally shook her head at their antics and smiled again. "But if I figure it out, I'll let you know."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it. I hope you guys liked it. Oh, and just so you know, in my mind, when Ally looks over at Austin at the end of the story, the chorus of "Not a Love Song" is playing in the background. In case you were wondering, lol.**

**Anyway, if you read, please review, and be honest. I want to know what you liked, what you didn't like, what you think I should work on to improve my writing, anything. Don't feel like you need to be nice. I want to know the truth. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
